Being Sick
by HummingMe
Summary: A prompt thingy. HAHA (I'm so sorry if it sucked. posting for personal shit) Anyways, it is about a sick Mink being visited by Clear,his boyfriend, at 3 am in the morning.


Being Sick.

"Mink-saaaannn~" Clear called out loudly with his usual cheerful voice just outside Mink's apartment. It was 3 am in the morning and Mink was sick as hell. He opened his eyes slowly at the familiar voice. He grunted and forced himself to get out of bed, his every move paired with a cough or sneeze. "C-coming!" Mink tried to say out loud but his voice was cracked and weak. He just sighed and proceeded to his door. He opened it and there he was. Clear, his boyfriend, leapt at him, like a puppy who just saw his master, which made them land on the floor. "Mink-san~" the white-haired said. "What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" Mink replied, trying to cover up his coughs. "I'm bored!" Clear said with a pout, although one could not really see his expression because of the gas mask he was wearing. "And I miss my master~" he added. Mink just rolled his eyes, unable to show that he was pleased.

"Mink-san, are you okay? Your color seems different." Clear commented as he stared at his lover. Mink just hoped that Clear wasn't talking about the redness of his cheeks. "I'm sick, you idiot. Get up. You're quite heavy you know." He replied. Clear followed him and leapt up on his feet. He then helped the other stand up as well.

"Sick…?" Clear asked, tilting his gas-mask covered face. Mink raised an eyebrow at him. "Sick. Yes. Do you know what it means?" Clear shook his head, innocently (a question mark popping on the side of his head). Mink just stared at him, analyzing if his boyfriend was serious. After a while, he was convince. "It means… I'm not feeling (in which Clear gave a gasp). And my body is weak and filled with germs and bacteria." Mink said. Suddenly, Clear disappeared. Mink sighed and started looking for his hyper lover.

Soon, he found him on his kitchen—wearing nothing but a ruffled apron. His face was already hot from the illness…but now it felt hotter. "Wh-what are you doing…?!" Mink exclaimed. "Mink-san~ I'm cooking soup for you! I heard it helps! And…Uh, this? I saw somewhere that this also helps the 'sick' people in getting better~" Clear said joyfully, hearts and flowers floating around the room. "The soup's fine! Y-you don't have to dress up like that." Mink replied, looking away. Seriously…his boyfriend is sometimes too much.

After a while, Clear started feeding Mink the soup he made while still wearing nothing but the apron. "What does it feels like being sick…?" Clear suddenly asked as he finished washing the dishes. "Well… your body feels weak. You get coughs and headaches. You feel like you just want to rest in bed all day, your energy drained." "…I see." Clear was looking down as he replied, his face still covered with a mask. Mink heard something in his voice that tells him something was wrong.

"What's wrong…?" Mink asked. Clear just shook his head. "It's just that I'll never experience being sick you know. Since I'm made out of metal and stuff…" Just then, Mink felt he had the privilege in tilting his head in confusion. Clear is really weird…but he loves him nonetheless.

"Then pretend to be sick. You know how to feel weak. And… it's just like feeling lazy. Come on, let's lie in bed all day…err until the next morning comes." Mink suggested. He started walking towards his room. It was a while when he realized Clear wasn't following him. "Clear, where are you?" he said, looking back at the kitchen. Then, he saw the albino (?) laying on the kitchen floor. "Please come get me." He said. "What? Why?" "Because I'm sick. I feel weak and tired… and my 'energy is drained'." Clear replied cutely, raising both of his arms towards Mink, like a child.

Mink sighed and pulled on a face like 'what-the-actual-f*ck'. He kneeled down and let Clear's arms wrap around his neck before lifting him up, bridal style. This guy… making him do these things even when he's sick! Unbelievable! If only he wasn't so cute…

Mink carried Clear all the way to the room. He slowly placed Clear on the bed. "There. Happy?" Clear nodded, full of energy. Then, Mink laid down next to him, ready to fall asleep again with his boyfriend wrapped around his arms. But…Clear wasn't ready for sleep.

"Mink-sannnnnn" Clear whined. "What is it?" "Being sick is boring. Let's not get sick." "Clear, I can't get rid of this sickness until I've had my rest or my medicine, which I'll get tomorrow. Whether it's boring or not, I'm stuck with it." With that, Mink decided to take off Clear's mask so he could see his lovely face. Clear started singing which soothed the Mink a bit.

After a while of singing, Clear got bored again and decided to straddle Mink. "H-hey! Y-you're naked!" Mink said. Clear pouted, his expression can be seen now. "I'm still bored. And so what, we've been naked together before, right~? Oh! I wanna see Mink-san's buns~ and mini-buns~" Clear said excitedly as started ripping off Mink's tank top. "Hey, stop it!" Mink protested but Clear was already onto his shorts.

Mink could see the amazement in Clear's eyes as the other stared at his abs (mini-buns). "Why don't I have these, Mink-san? I'm a guy too, but all I have is a flat tummy." Clear said, stroking Mink's abs with his fingers. This little cute touches were enough to turn Mink on, despite the fact that he's known for roughness. "Also! Mink's buns are pretty plump~! My buns are flat too." Clear said, talking about the ass cheeks. 'It's because you've been a bottom for so long.' Mink thought at the 'flatness' of Clear's butt.

Clear then continued being 'amazed' at Mink's body which in return was making him all hot. "Are you doing this on purpose?" Mink asked when Clear started paying attention on his already hard dick. "Waaaaah~ It's up again~ Mink-san's dick is so cuteee~" Clear said as he gave a peck on the head. Mink got pissed because Clear ignored his question.

"You bratty gas-mask kid… you ARE doing this on purpose." Mink exclaimed as he turned their positions around, Mink now on the top. Clear just gave him a playful smile. Mink just shook his head like saying 'I-can't-believe-this.'

He started kissing Clear, first softly the deeply. He pulled away for a while to take off Clear's ruffled apron, which somehow turned him on too. "Mink-san…" Clear said softly, feeling air on now his more exposed body. Mink just continued kissing Clear, stroking the white-haired's body. Clear started making small (?) moans which just aroused him more.

Then, he reached for Clear's own naked erection, stroking it softly. He could see the pale skin turning pink as he stroked harder. "M-mink-sa…mmm" Clear started moaning. He slowly lifted Clear's legs, bending them by the knees, to expose the other's hole. He looked at Clear, his dick grazing the entrance, before saying, "I'm coming in dry." Clear nodded, biting his lips, not really caring anymore because of his excitement in becoming one with Mink.

Mink, then, kissed Clear's bitten lips before pushing inside. "A-ahhh…" Muffled moans was starting to build between the two as Mink started pushing deeper. Clear started wrapping his arms around Mink's neck, pulling him closer. But soon, that link was broken when Mink pulled back to hold of his parted legs instead.

Mink started thrusting faster, their moans getting louder. Mink was getting filled with pleasure, quickening his pace even more. Clear was just moaning, reassuring Mink that the other was still okay. His started stroking Clear's body, from his stomach to his nipples, then to his neck. He could feel his cum building up already. Along with that, his grip on Clear's neck was also tightening. It wasn't that Clear was getting hurt, in fact, it became a usual thing when they were making love, making them both enjoy it, even.

"I…I can't breathe…" Clear managed to say (only when it comes to this does the choking seems bad) but somehow Mink didn't hear it. But soon, he came. He loosened the grip after he filled Clear's ass with his cum. With that, Clears also sprayed his load which landed on his ab-less body.

Clear started panting heavily, pulling Mink into a deep kiss. After a while, Mink laid down next to clear, curling the other around his arms. "I'll never recover at this rate." Mink whispered. "Is this how being sick feels?" Clear was still panting. "Tired…weak… making you want to sleep all day…" Mink couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…somehow."

Clear then squirmed a bit so he could be face to face with Mink. "If so, let's be sick again, Mink-san~" Clear said cheerfully and Mink dreaded that he will never recover, ever.

THE END :'D


End file.
